Storm water collection systems are commonly used to capture excess rain and ground water from a variety of surfaces including, paved streets, parking lots, sidewalks, and roofs. Typically, storm water collection systems receive water from street gutters, grates, or drains and vary in size. Conventional storm water collection systems simply gather the excess water and discharge it into a river, lake, canal, reservoir, ocean, dry well, or other recharge basin. Often, however, the amount of water will overwhelm the storm water collection system, which causes backups and localized flooding. Further, due to the scarce availability of water in many arid climates, the retention and use/redistribution of water is becoming a preferable alternative. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a storm water retention system that prevents flooding and/or storm water waste by treating, storing, and later utilizing the water for other purposes.